1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative panel and a vehicle interior/exterior components for a vehicle, the decorative panel being available for use in the vehicle interior/exterior components for the vehicle, such as a console box, an instrument panel, a glove box, a door trim that are included in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of decorative panels are mounted to interior components for the vehicle such as a console box, an instrument panel, a glove box, and a door trim that are included in a vehicle such as an automobile, or alternatively, an exterior components for the vehicle such as a backdoor garnish that is installed immediately above a licensed plate, the backdoor garnish incorporating an illumination for licensed plate and being used as a grip for opening or closing.
As the related art, there exist interior components for the vehicle that is made of: a foamed resin base material that is light in weight, and that has shape memory properties; a resin rib that is laminated and integrated on a back face of the foamed resin base material; and a decoration material that is laminated and integrated on a top face of the foamed resin base material, wherein a longitudinal wall portion is set at least at a part of an outer circumference of a product of the foamed resin base material, at the time of molding of the foamed resin base material a groove portion is formed at a longitudinal wall portion in the foamed resin base material by means of a die face shape of a mold die, and the groove portion is processed to be cut as a product terminal (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-119404, for example).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-119404 that is the related art discloses terminal processing of a door trim, the door trim being mainly mounted to a glass or a door panel. In the case of an upper part of the door trim, a resin welt or the like is applied along a slit-shaped opening that appears and disappears at the time of up and down movement of a door glass (that is formed in a very flat shape). A terminal is formed in an involved manner, and the shape that is proximal to the terminal serves as a smooth continuous face.
However, in the related art described above, it is not easy to carry out a cutting work for a circumferential face that is not constant in decorative panel, and that is not a smooth continuous face; and therefore, there can occur a problem that production costs will increase in the case where such a cutting work needs to be manually carried out, and facility costs or maintenance costs will increase in the case where such a cutting work needs to be robotically carried out.